


Miles Away

by Butsinceimetyou



Series: Tumblr Seblaine Prompts [35]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:35:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28538202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butsinceimetyou/pseuds/Butsinceimetyou
Summary: anon on tumblr requested: Seblaine prompt where they're already together but Sebastian moved before kurt transferred so he doesn't believe Blaine has a bf who lives in France. Thank you :)--“I wish you were here,” Blaine sighs into the phone, curling up against the headboard of his bed at home.It’s New Year’s Eve in Westerville, Ohio. Downstairs Blaine’s mother, father, and some of their family friends are mussing around making the usual Anderson cocktails and munching on a large spread of appetizers, a tradition that’s been on-going since before Blaine was born.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Sebastian Smythe
Series: Tumblr Seblaine Prompts [35]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1901866
Comments: 8
Kudos: 90





	Miles Away

“I wish you were here,” Blaine sighs into the phone, curling up against the headboard of his bed at home.

It’s New Year’s Eve in Westerville, Ohio. Downstairs Blaine’s mother, father, and some of their family friends are mussing around making the usual Anderson cocktails and munching on a large spread of appetizers, a tradition that’s been on-going since before Blaine was born.

Normally, he would be down there with them right now, helping his mother entertain their guests with a song or two at the piano or mingling with the other teens who had been dragged out by their families when they would rather be with their friends. Instead, this year his heart is elsewhere—about 4,000 miles away, with the Atlantic Ocean as much of the divide.

“Me, too, babe,” Sebastian sounds across the line, “Well, not in Ohio necessarily, but with your cute ass, at least,” He smirks from his own placement in his childhood bedroom, feet stretched out and head back against the wall as he stretches out on his bed.

Sebastian is in France, holed up in the room he spent most of his summers in while his grandparents and mother are in the living room just about ready to ring in the new year.

After years living in Ohio with his father and stepmother, and attending Dalton Academy—which is where he met Blaine—Sebastian was forced to relocate just after the start of his sophomore year. He either had to move to California because of his father’s new job or move to France full time until he finishes his schooling.

France was the obvious choice, for if it weren’t for Blaine, he would have moved in with his mother years ago, but as it seems, there is at least one perk to Ohio, one that he misses very much.

He’s never been very fond of the “holiday,” that is New Year’s (if you could really call it that) but hearing Blaine’s voice over the phone is making the night better already, “Did you get my present finally?”

While Sebastian had received the beautiful scarf Blaine had sent him for Christmas over two weeks ago, his boyfriend had still been waiting for his own package to arrive.

“Hmm, yes, just yesterday but I haven’t opened it. I wanted to wait until we were on the phone, like when you opened yours from me,” Blaine smiles over the receiver, “You better have gotten me something good, Smythe, or I don’t know if this long-distance thing is gonna work out,” He teases.

“Well, then open it now and find out, silly,” Sebastian chuckles.

But Blaine hums in question, glancing at the box that arrived just the day before nestled atop his desk, “Don’t you need to go count down to the new year with your family, Sebastian? It’s ten ‘til midnight there, isn’t it?”

Blaine can practically hear Sebastian’s scoff through the phone “I don’t care about some new year. It’s just a date on the calendar—I care about you, and how much you’re going to love my very belated Christmas present.”

Blaine laughs outright, “You’re truly ridiculous, you know,” earning some laughter in return from his boyfriend.

“I try—now hang up, so I can facetime you. I want to see your face when you open it.”

Blaine ends the call with a roll of his eyes, waiting just the briefest of moments before he is receiving a video call that he readily accepts, smiling wide when he finally sees Sebastian’s gorgeous face smirking at him through a low-quality video chat.

“I thought I’d be all right not spending Christmas together but this sucks,” Blaine sighs, his smile dropping just a bit, “You’re too far away.”

Sebastian’s smirk twists into a wry smile, “You’re telling me. The first Christmas I have a cute boy that’s all mine to unwrap, and he’s on the other side of the world,” His words making Blaine smile once more, a delicate laugh freeing from his lips.

“Kurt doesn’t believe you’re real,” He hums matter-of-factly making Sebastian raise a brow in confusion.

“Kurt?”

“The new transfer I told you about from McKinley High,” Blaine explains, with a playful roll of his eyes, “Do you even listen whenever we talk?”

“I’m usually too distracted thinking about how much I miss your ass, but go on,” Sebastian grins.

“As I said before, _ridiculous_ ,” Blaine laughs softly, “But anyway, he asked me out, and I told him I have a boyfriend who lives in France, and he didn’t believe me.”

Sebastian instantly frowns, “Wait, this guy was hitting on you? I need to call Nick.”

“Oh, hush, I can take care of myself, and Kurt is perfectly harmless,” Blaine insists, with a shake of his head, “I just felt a little bad because he seemed to think I didn’t want to date him so much that I would go about making up a fake boyfriend. I had to get the other guys to back me up—we showed him your picture and everything.”

Sebastian hums, crossing his arms, “Did that convince him?”

“I think so, but he did ask me to sing ‘Baby It’s Cold Outside’ with him just before break, so maybe not,” Blaine giggles, biting his lip.

Sebastian grumbles, “I’m gonna have to fly over there and give this Hummel guy a piece of my mind.”

“No, need. You know that I’m yours,” Blaine smiles softly, “Now shut it, so I can open my present, Smythe.”

“ _Sebastian, come down the countdown is about to start!_ ” sounds Sebastian’s mother in perfect French through his bedroom door, just loud enough that Blaine can hear it over the call.

“I’m talking to Blaine,” Sebastian shouts back with a deep roll to his eyes.

“Blaine can wait a few minutes!” She yells back in accented English, and Sebastian sighs deeply, turning fully to the camera with an apologetic smile.

“One minute?” He asks.

Blaine grins, with a wave of his hand, “Go on, I’ll be here.”

He watches Sebastian’s retreating form exit his bedroom door, the camera still on as Blaine sets his phone aside and slips off his bed to retrieve the package from his desk and a pair of scissors to slice through the tape.

It’s only a few minutes when Sebastian returns into the frame, a half-drunk glass of champagne in his hand as he settles down and smiles at Blaine, “ _Maman_ said to tell you a happy new year from France,” He tells Blaine with a lazy smile before taking a sip from his glass.

“And how is the year 2012? You know, for us still stuck in 2011?” Blaine giggles, settling back into the pillows on his bed.

“Sucks without you,” Sebastian hums, “Now, open your present.”

“All right, all right,” Blaine chuckles, propping his phone up just right so he can settle the box in front of him on the bed, fully in view for Sebastian on the other side. He grabs the scissors and opens it up to find a few music books that he had been wanting, as well as a card written out in Sebastian’s swooping handwriting.

“You can read that later,” Sebastian hums, downing the rest of his champagne before setting the glass aside, “Look in the bottom of the box. There is something else in there.”

Blaine digs around the red tissue paper the books had been wrapped up in until he finds a small, unmarked white envelope, looking up at Sebastian who gives him a nod to go on. Opening it up, Blaine finds a single airline ticket. Columbus to France for July 10th through the 31st.

“I thought maybe this summer, you could come to stay for a few weeks?” Sebastian asks, a nervous glint to his eye as he bites his lip and watches Blaine. His boyfriend’s face is unreadable, staring down at the ticket in his hand with wide eyes, but eventually, they start to tear up, as he finally looks up at Sebastian who asks, “Do you like it?”

Blaine nods fiercely, tears falling faster now as he grins, “I love it,” He says with a giddy little laugh, “I can’t wait to see you.”

Sebastian smiles wide at that, “Me neither,” he hums in agreement, “Happy new year, baby.”

“Happy new year, Sebastian.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! i'm over at glitzgustin on tumblr if you want to send in prompts, cry over seblaine, or simply say hey <3


End file.
